dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Malcolm Durbridge (Earth-615)
Malcolm Durbridge is a meta human that has the ability to control the elements, and is known to many as Dakon. Malcolm and a group of his friends were in Central City the night of the partical acceluration explosion. After the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator erupted, Malcolm was affected by the dark matter wave gaining the ability to control the Elements, Malcolm started to relise that he could contral the elements Earth, Air, Water, and Fire. He began a crusade against criminals as the masked vigilante publicly nicknamed, Dakon. Malcolm had made a few new friends one of which was Riley O'Rourke who gave him the nickname Dakon. Later on in his life Dakon became a founding member of a small group of heroes called "The Shadow Warriors" along with Ryan Marek, Phoenix Girl, Infinite Man, Nightrous and Mystic. Powers Elemental Control: Is the power to control all four elements and bend them at will, and can be used as fighting techniques known as bending. *'Fire Bending:' This is one of the four elemental bending arts, is the pyrokinetic ability to control fire. It is unique among the bending arts, as it is the only one in which the performer can spontaneously generate the element. **'Lightning generation:' This is also known as cold-blooded fire, is a sub-technique within fire bending where it is able to produce and direct a bolt of lightning from their fingertips. *'Air Bending:' This is one of the four elemental bending arts, is the aerokinetic ability to control and manipulate currents of air. **'Tornadoes/hurricanes:' In addition to very large and powerful air movements, an air bender can create massive tornadoes and hurricanes at will. **'Skimming' allows Malcolm to form to disks of air tothe fly around on *'Water Bending:' one of the four elemental bending arts, is the hydro kinetic ability to control water, as well as its many forms. **'Bloodbending:' This is a sub-skill within the art of water bending, which allows Malcolm to hydro-kinetically take hold and manipulate the various fluids within an organism's body. The technique is referred to as the darkest and deadliest sub-skill of any of the bending arts, and the only known art to put the user's mental state at risk. *'Earth Bending:' one of the four elemental bending arts, is the geokinetic ability to manipulate earth and rock in all their various forms. **'Metalbending:' This is a specialized sub-skill of earth bending that allows an earthbender to ferrokinetically bend processed metal in a similar fashion to bending regular earth. Abilities Peak Human Strength: Malcolm regularly bench-presses at least 1500 lbs. Peak Human Reflexes: He's reflexes are practically superhuman. Peak Human Speed: He can run at speeds comparable to the finest competing athletes. Peak Human Endurance: His endurance was comparable to that of the finest decathlon participant. Peak Human Agility: His agility is greater than that of a Chinese acrobat and an professional gymnast. Expert Acrobat: Proficient in gymnastics and acrobatics, to the peak of human ability. Strength Malcolm has the strength off a top body builder in his prime. Weaknesses Malcolm can die like any other normal human. Equipment *Weapons: Malcolm has a sword that he can turn into a flame sword. Transportation Malcolm uses his ability of air bending to form two disks of air to skim through the sky. Notes Trivia Wikipedia Links Category:Good Characters Category:Metahumans Category:Male Characters Category:Dating Characters Category:Articles by Mal-man Category:Earth-615